A Happy Tru Year
by Afaim
Summary: Direkte Fortsetzung der letzten Episode. Spoiler zur 2. Season. Meredith kommt zu Silvester bei einem Autounfall ums Leben. Als Tru versucht ihr Leben zu retten, muss sie feststellen, dass es diesmal nicht Jack, sondern ihr Freund Jensen ist, der verhinde
1. I

**Tru Calling**

_Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte spielt sozusagen direkt im Anschluss an „It was the night bevor Christmas…again". Wer die zweite Staffel (sprich die 6 Episoden) und das Ende der 1. noch nicht kennt wird über einige riesige Spoiler stolpern_

**Charaktere:**

**Tru Davies:**

Medizinstudentin, die in einer Leichenhalle arbeitet. Tote fragen sie um Hilfe. Dann beginnt der Tag von Neuem und Tru versucht alles um sie zu retten. Nachdem ihr letzter Freund Luc gestorben ist, hat sich Tru nun in ihren Kommilitonen Jensen verliebt. Auch ihn hat sie schon einmal vor dem Tode bewahrt, doch er hatte sie nicht gefragt. Wird das Konsequenzen haben?

**Harrison Davies:**

Trus kleiner Bruder. Arbeitet inzwischen für ihren Vater. Harrison ist Trus engster Vertrauter und hilft ihr öfter bei ihrer Mission. Auch sein Leben hat Tru schon einmal gerettet.

**Jack Harper:**

Trus Gegenstück. Auch seine Tage wiederholen sich. Er will das Schicksal in seinen Bahnen lassen und verhindern, dass Tru Leute rettet, die seiner Meinung nach sterben müssen. Er hat den Tod von Trus letzten Freund Luc zu verantworten.

**Davis:**

Trus Chef. Und abgesehen von Harrison ihre einziger Vertrauter. Er hilft Tru regelmäßig Menschen zu retten. Zu Weihnachten hat er seiner neuen Freundin Carrie von Trus Geheimnis erzählt- ohne deren Einverständnis oder Wissen.

**Richard Davies:**

Trus Vater. Einst, als Trus Mutter noch die Hilferufe von Toten beantwortete, hatte er Jacks Position inne. Er war auch für die Ermordung seiner Frau verantwortlich. Richard hilft ohne Wissen seiner Kinder Jack.

**Carrie:**

Psychiaterin und Freundin von Davis. In Wahrheit arbeitet sie mit Jack zusammen und ist sein Spion in der Leichenhalle.

**Jensen:**

Trus neuer Freund. Der Medizinstudent sollte eigentlich tot sein. Er scheint dies zu spüren, denn seit seinem Fast-Tod benimmt er sich eigenartig.

**Avery:**

Jensens beste Freundin. Freundin von Tru. Medizinstudentin.

**Tyler:**

Der Dritte im Bunde. Freund von Jensen und Tru, Medizinstudent und vielleicht der aktuelle Freund von Avery.

**Meredith Davies:**

Trus ältere Schwester.

**Jordan:**

Richards zweite Frau.

**Episode: 2.7. A Happy Tru Year**

I.

_Silvester, 22:30_

Meredith Davies fuhr so schnell sie konnte die Straße entlang. „Oh, verdammt", murmelte sie, „Ich bin zu spät dran." Nachdem sie schon Weihnachten ohne ihre Familie verbracht hatte, hatte sie gehofft wenigstens zur Silvester Party ihrer kleinen Schwester kommen zu können, aber so wie es im Augenblick aussah, würde sie erst nach Mitternacht dort ankommen.

Meredith fischte ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche und achtete dabei nur noch mit einem Auge auf die Straße. Es war besonders schlechtes Wetter und die Sicht war miserabel. Es schüttete wie aus Schaffeln. Meredith wählte Trus Nummer und hielt sich das Handy an das Ohr.

„Hi. Hier spricht Tru. Ich kann zur Zeit leider nicht ans Telefon kommen. Wenn es wichtig ist, versucht es auf meinem Handy, oder hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht. Bye." BIEP. „Tru, hier ist Meredith. Ich werde es wohl nicht mehr von Mitternacht schaffen. Es ist verdammt schlechtes Wetter und ich bin noch eine gute Stunde von euch entfernt. Ich bin zu spät losgefahren. Grüß Harrison und Dad von mir, wenn sie auftauchen sollten. Ich sehe zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich bei euch bin", erklärte die blonde Frau, „Bis dann." Sie legte auf.

Sie hatte nur eine Sekunde weggesehen, aber als sie den Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete, konnte sie nur noch erschrocken auf die Bremsen treten.

_14 Stunden zuvor:_

„Warum machst du die Silvester-Party nicht einfach in der Leichenhalle?", erkundigte sich Harrison bei seiner Schwester und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Partys in der Leichenhalle niemals gut enden", erwiderte Tru nur, „Und außerdem: Wer will seinen Jahreswechsel schon in der Gesellschaft von lauter Leichen verbringen?" Sie studierte die Speisekarte. _So oft komme ich morgens hier her und nie weiß ich, was ich nehmen soll._

„Und nebenbei ist es auch nicht sehr romantisch seinen neuen Freund in einer Leichenhalle zu küssen, nicht wahr?", meinte Harrison unschuldig.

„Ja, genau….Ich meine, ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst", verbesserte sich Tru schnell, „Vielleicht sollte ich die Eier ausprobieren. Hast du hier schon einmal Eier gegessen?"

„Nein. Aber ich spreche natürlich von dir und Jensen." Der junge blonde Mann sah seine Schwester erwartungsvoll an. Tru warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was genau, soll mit mir und Jensen denn sein?", wollte sie wissen.

Harrison seufzte. „Oh, Tru. Du weißt doch genau wovon ich spreche. Ihr zwei seid schon einige Zeit zusammen, ihr habt viel gemeinsam, du hast sein Leben gerettet…."

„Und?"

„Und es heißt doch, wen immer man zu Silvester um Mitternacht küsst, der wird die bestimmende Person im eigenem Leben im nächsten Jahr sein", schloss der junge Mann.

„So heißt es also, ja? Nun, vielleicht will in Jensen um Mitternacht küssen und vielleicht ist eine Leichenhalle wirklich nicht der Ort, an dem ich das tun will, aber das geht dich alles gar nichts an, Harri." Tru wandte sich an die Bedienung. „Ich nehm die Eier."

„Was immer du sagst, Sis. Aber sag mal, bringt Davis seine Freundin, die heiße Psychiaterin mit? Denn die würde ich gerne küssen, soviel kannst du mir glauben", meinte Harrison.

Tru beugte sich über den Tisch. „Das kannst du vergessen, Harrison. Carrie ist Davis feste Freundin. Die beiden kleben ständig aneinander. Und tuscheln die ganze Zeit. Du weißt, was das bedeutet…"

„Dass sie ein Geheimnis haben?"

Tru verpasste ihrem Bruder eine Kopfnuss. „Nein, Doofus! Sie sind _verliebt. _Carrie hängt die ganze Zeit in der Leichenhalle herum. Ich frage mich, ob sie überhaupt einen Job hat, oder nur so tut." Tru lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich hoffe, dass das nächste Jahr besser wird als dieses. Ich würde auch wirklich gerne mit jemanden tuscheln."

Harrison seufzte ebenfalls. „Und ich erst. Seit die Sache mit mir und Lindsey vorbei ist, ist auch mein Liebesleben vorbei."

Tru klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Harri. Du wirst schon wieder jemanden finden. Glaub mir. So etwas passiert oft schneller als man denkt."

_11 Stunden zuvor:_

„Hier sind die Nüsse." Avery stellte die Nusssäcke in den Einkaufswagen. „Was brauchen wir sonst noch?" Sie musterte Tru misstrauisch. „Ist dir nicht gut?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

„Mir ist nur ein wenig schlecht", erwiderte Tru und rieb sich ihren Bauch, „Ich hätte diese Eier nicht essen sollen." Das blonde Mädchen schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln. „Werd nur nicht krank. Immerhin ist es deine Party für die wir hier einkaufen", mahnte sie freundschaftlich. Tru grinste hilflos. „Wir brauchen noch Obst", meinte sie und rieb sich erneut den Bauch.

Sie fuhren den Einkaufswagen in die Obstabteilung. Avery nahm die Einkaufsliste und machte sich murmelnd auf um zu besorgen was auf der Liste stand. Tru sah sich müde um.

„Jack! Was machst du denn hier!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Einkaufen", meinte Jack Harper trocken und hielt zum Beweis ein Netz voller Orangen hoch.

„Oh."

„Du solltest nicht ständig so misstrauisch sein, Tru. Mein Leben besteht nicht nur daraus, deinen Stalker zu mimen. Geht's dir nicht gut?" Jack sah sogar wirklich besorgt aus.

„Nur ein wenig Bauchschmerzen", erklärte Tru und biss die Zähne zusammen. _Ich hätte diese Eier wirklich nicht essen sollen._

„Nun, für den Fall, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen: Frohes neues Jahr", erklärte Jack ein wenig lahm, hob die Orangen noch einmal hoch und schlenderte davon.

„Kommt er nicht zu deiner Party?" Tru fuhr herum und starrte Avery an. „Nein, er…ist nicht eingeladen", erklärte sie schnell. „Schade. Jack scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein", meinte Avery. „Ja. So scheint es", murmelte Tru.

_2 1/2 Stunden zuvor:_

„Davis! Carrie! Kommt rein!" Tru öffnete die Türe und ließ ihren Boss und seine schöne Begleiterin eintreten.

Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange und Trus Wohnung war überfüllt von Nachbarn, Mitstudenten und Freunden. Avery und Tyler unterhielten sich bei der Bar und Harrison hatte Jensen entführt um mit ihm ein paar ernste Worte zu reden. Worüber wollte Tru lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

„Scheinen ja schon alle da zu sein", bemerkte Davis. „Meredith und Dad fehlen noch. Wobei ich mir aber sowieso nicht sicher bin, ob die beiden kommen", erwiderte Tru.

Carrie räusperte sich. „Ähm, Tru, da man sich zu Neujahr gute Vorsätze nehmen sollte und Ehrlichkeit sicher dazu zählt, wollte ich noch…", begann sie, aber Davis unterbrach sie. „Wir sind zusammen!", brach es aus ihm hervor.

Tru grinste. „Ich weiß", sagte sie, „aber danke für die Mitteilung. Entschuldigt mich kurz, ich glaube ich muss Jensen aus Harrisons Inquisition retten." Sie deutete zu ihrem Bruder und ihrem Freund und ging zu ihnen.

Carrie wandte sich Davis zu. „Das war es nicht, was ich ihr sagen wollte", zischte sie, „Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass ich das Geheimnis kenne." „Ich weiß", erwiderte Davis gedämpft, „Aber hier ist weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt, um es ihr zu erklären."

„Das sagst du jetzt schon seit einer Woche. Ich frage mich, ob der richtige Zeitpunkt jemals kommt", meinte Carrie. Etwas pikierter fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hole mir jetzt einen Drink." Davis verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr dann schnell.

Tru war es unterdessen gelungen Jensen aus den Klauen ihres Bruders zu retten. „Sieh mal, ein Mistelzweig", meinte sie und umarmte den jungen Mann lächelnd. „Wieso werde ich nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass du den absichtlich hierhin gehängt hast?" Jensen beugte sich vor und küsste seine Freundin. In diesem Moment läutete Trus Türglocke. Seufzend löste sie sich von Jensen um nachzusehen.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin auf der Suche nach Elise Mitchell", meinte ein freundlich aussehender Herr in Lieferantengewand. „Da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Vielleicht haben Sie sich im Haus geirrt. Bei uns gibt es keine Elise Mitchell."

„Oh. Nun, trotzdem danke. Frohes Neues Jahr."

„Ihnen auch." Tru schloss die Türe wieder und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Von einer Elise Mitchell hatte sie wirklich noch nie gehört.

_22:30_

„Tru, hier ist Meredith. Ich werde es wohl nicht mehr von Mitternacht schaffen. Es ist verdammt schlechtes Wetter und ich bin noch eine gute Stunde von euch entfernt. Ich bin zu spät losgefahren. Grüß Harrison und Dad von mir, wenn sie auftauchen sollten. Ich sehe zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich bei euch bin. Bis dann."

„War ja klar", murmelte Tru. Harrison trat neben sie. „Meredith kommt wohl nicht, eh?" Tru warf ihrem Bruder einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Dad wird wohl auch nicht auftauchen. Weihnachten und Neujahr wären wohl zuviel für ihn." Sie seufzte. „Nur einmal möchte ich irgendein Fest mit der ganzen Familie begehen."

„Weißt du, ich hab mit Jordan gesprochen. Sie sagt, er wollte heute eigentlich hierher kommen anstatt mit ihr und den Kindern zu feiern", meinte Harrison. „Denkst du etwa schon wieder, dass er eine Affäre hat?" Harrison zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde es nur merkwürdig."

„Tru, komm! Lass uns tanzen!" Jensen zerrte seine Freundin auf die Tanzfläche. _Nun wenigstens ist er hier._

_23:30_

_Ich freue mich schon auf meinen Mitternachtskuss von Jensen. _Jensen schien ihren Gedanken aufgefangen zu haben. Er schenkte ihr ein vieldeutiges Lächeln. Tru erwiderte es.

Wieder klingelte ihre Türglocke.

Sie ging zur Türe und öffnete sie. „Tru."

„Dad! Du hast es geschafft!" Sie umarmte ihren Vater schnell. Richard Davies sah sie ernst an. „Tru, es geht um Meredith. Sie hatte einen Unfall." Tru ließ ihren Vater los und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Geht es ihr gut? Sie hat erst vor einer Stunde angerufen und da…"

„Tru, Meredith ist tot."

_Ich hoffe, die Story liest überhaupt irgendjemand. Wenn ja, dann würde ich mich sehr über Reviews freuen._


	2. II

II.

„Ich will sie sofort sehen!" Tru stürmte durch die Leichenhalle. „Miss, Sie müssen noch warten. Sie können nicht einfach…" Doch Tru beachtete die Einwände gar nicht. Auch ihren Vater, der ihr hinterher rannte und ihren Namen rief beachtete sie nicht, genauso wenig wie Harrison, Davis und Carrie (was wollte die eigentlich hier?), die wiederum ihren Vater hinterher rannten.

Da lag sie. Da lag Meredith auf dem Obduktionstisch. Tru blieb stehen und starrte sie an. _Es ist also wahr. _„Schätzchen, du solltest dir das wirklich nicht ansehen", meinte ihr Vater hinter ihr. Tru trat näher an den Tisch heran. Unvermittelt wandte Meredith ihr den Kopf zu. „Tru, hilf mir."

Tru erwachte in ihrem Bett. „Na dann mal los", murmelte sie.

_8:27_

„Ah, Tru, da bist du ja!" Tru nahm gegenüber von ihrem Bruder Platz. „Harri…."

Harrison sah sie misstrauisch an. „Oh, nein, es ist einer _dieser _Tage, oder nicht? Wer ist gestorben? Sag mir nicht, dass ich es war!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Nein. Es…Harri, es war Meredith", erklärte Tru.

„Meredith ist tot! Auf diesen Schock muss ist erst mal was essen." Mit diesen Worten griff der junge Mann zur Speisekarte. „Wie sind die Eier hier?"

„Die würde ich nicht essen. Hab ich gestern getan und hatte den ganzen Tag über Bauchschmerzen", entgegnete Tru, „Auf jeden Fall ist sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn du sie für die Party heute mit deinem Wagen abholst dann…"

Harrison sah von der Karte auf. „Geht nicht, mein Auto ist bei der Reparatur. Und wir können uns nur schwer das von Dad leihen, oder? Er würde sicher merkwürdige Fragen stellen. Bist du sicher, dass ich die Eier nicht essen soll?"

Tru stöhnte. „Harrison, du bist keine Hilfe." „Ich weiß, ich stehe unter Schock…"

Tru erhob sich. „Also gut. Verdau das erst mal. Ich muss los und versuchen einen Weg zu finden Merediths Leben zu retten und trotzdem meine Silvester-Party zu veranstalten. Ich kann doch auf dich zählen, oder?" Harrison hob die Hand. „Aber immer. Vielleicht kann ich Dad den Wagen doch abschwatzen."

_8:40_

„Ja, Mery, ich bin's. Ich wollte dich nur an die Party heute Abend erinnern", erklang Trus Stimme aus dem Handy.

„Tru, reg dich ab. Ich werde es schon schaffen. Traust du mir denn gar nichts zu?" Meredith schüttelte den Kopf als könnte ihre Gesprächspartnerin am anderen Ende der Leitung dies sehen. „Ich werde kommen. Versprochen."

„Daran zweifle ich ja gar nicht. Ich meine nur, es wäre vielleicht sicherer, wenn du erst gar nicht zu dieser Geschäftsbesprechung heute fahren würdest…"

Meredith seufzte. „Tru, das ist mein Job. Es war schwer genug ihn zu bekommen. In meiner Position, mit meinen Problemen….Ich kann das jetzt nicht so einfach absagen."

„Das verstehe ich, aber….aber sieh zu, dass du rechtzeitig von dort wegfährst. Und fahr vorsichtig, ja?"

Meredith verdrehte die Augen angesichts der Sturheit ihrer Schwester. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde rechtzeitig wegfahren." Sie legte auf und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. _Tru wird wirklich immer merkwürdiger. Wenn sie sich nur nicht ständig so viele Sorgen machen würde. Sie führt sich auf, als würde sie das Gewicht der Welt auf ihren Schultern tragen._

Immer noch kopfschüttelnd stieg die blonde Davies-Tochter in ihr Auto.

_9:00_

Jack Harper spazierte gelassen in Richard Davies Büro. „Jack! Du sollst doch nicht her kommen! Was wenn Harrison uns zusammen sieht!", empörte sich Richard und schloss, während er sich vorsichtig umsah, die Türe hinter dem jüngeren Mann.

„Reg dich ab. Wir wurden uns auf der Weihnachtsparty offiziell vorgestellt. Wenn Tru oder Harrison mich hier sehen würden, würden sie einfach annehmen, dass ich durch dich an deine Tochter herankommen will", erwiderte Jack ruhig und verstummte dann nachdenklich.

„Was führt dich also her?", erkundigte sich Richard Davies und musterte den anderen Mann abschätzend, „Ist dies ein sich wiederholender Tag? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht. Was ist los?"

„Es ist eine Wiederholung", gab Jack zu. „Wer ist gestorben?" Jack sah ihn ernst an. „Deine Tochter." Richard blinzelte und schien für einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt. „Tru ist gestorben!", vergewisserte er sich geschockt. Jack verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht Tru. Wenn Tru gestorben wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Dann würde sich meine Tage nicht mehr wiederholen. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Er konnte seinen Sarkasmus nicht länger zurückhalten und fuhr fort: „Vielleicht sollte ich spezifischer werden. Deine andere blonde erwachsene Tochter, von der du ein Bild auf deinen Schreibtisch hast, ist gestorben."

„Meredith." Richard schwieg. In ihm schien es zu arbeiten. Dann meinte er kühl: „Nun, das ändert gar nichts. Tu deinen Job."

Jack sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder!", meinte er langsam. Richard maß ihn kühl. „Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Du trägst eine große Verantwortung. Die kannst du nicht einfach ignorieren, nur weil persönliche Gefühle ins Spiel kommen. Dafür ist deine Aufgabe zu wichtig. Wenn die Zeit von jemandem abgelaufen ist, ist sie abgelaufen. Auch wenn es meine eigene Tochter ist", erklärte er ruhig.

Jack starrte ihn an. Dann drehte er sich am Absatz um und ging zur Türe. „Ich werd's tun", verkündete er und drehte sich noch einmal zu Trus Vater um, „Aber eins noch, Richard: Ich hoffe, ich werde niemals so kalt wie du." Nach diesen Worten verließ er das Büro.

Richard Davies starrte ihm kurz hinterher. Dann schritt er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm das Bild seiner Tochter Meredith in die Hand und sah es an.

_Kalt. Was weiß der denn schon._

_9:10_

Sie hetzten neben einander durch die Leichenhalle. „Meredith ist gestorben? Das tut mir schrecklich Leid", murmelte Davis. „Es ist zu früh für Beileidsbekundungen, Davis. Ich habe nicht vor, sie noch einmal sterben zu lassen", erwiderte Tru und sah sich suchend in der Leichenhalle um.

„Ähm, Tru…suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?", erkundigte sich Davis leicht perplex. „Carrie. Sie ist nicht hier, oder?" Davis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso…" „Gut."

Tru rannte in Richtung Davis Büro. Davis folgte ihr. „Aber, wenn es ein Autounfall war. Was willst du tun um es zu verhindern?", wollte er wissen. „Ganz einfach. Verhindern, dass sie in das Auto steigt. Und dafür brauche einen Fahrer, der sie abholt", erklärte Tru.

Sie untersuchte den Schreibtisch. „Keine Autoschlüssel?" Davis sah sie verwirrt an. Dann erhellte sich seine Miene. „Oh, nein. Nein, ich hab keinen Führerschein und kein Auto." Tru starrte ihn an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur einen erwachsenen Menschen auf dieser Welt gab, der nicht in China lebte und keinen Führerschein hatte. Andrerseits wenn es einen gab, dann war dieser natürlich niemand anderer als Davis.

Davis räusperte sich. „Nun, ich nehme an, Carrie hat ein Auto. Wir könnten sie fragen und…"

„Und was für einen Grund sollen wir ihr nennen? Nein, da frag ich schon lieber meinen Vater oder Jensen." Tru sah auf die Uhr. „Mal sehen. Ich treffe mich noch mit Avery zum einkaufen, dann muss ich alles vorbereiten und rechtzeitig losfahren um Meredith abzuholen…"

„Aber Carrie…", begann Davis. Tru sah ihn fragend an. „Ja?" Davis verstummte. „Nicht so wichtig", meinte er, sah zu Boden und verließ fluchtartig das Büro. Tru blinzelte verwirrt. Sie konnte sich nur wundern.

_9:30_

„Nein! Warum nicht!"

Harrison Davies sah seinen Vater herausfordernd an. „Weil ich mein Auto brauche, deswegen nicht. Ich muss Jordan und die Kinder besuchen fahren und rechtzeitig wieder hier sein um Trus Party besuchen zu können. Im Übrigen, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich", meinte Richard.

Harrison sah ihn entsetzt an. „Heute?" „Ja, heute", bestätigte Richard. Harrison lachte trocken. „Dad, heute ist Silvester", argumentierte er leicht entsetzt. Richard hielt ihm eine Mappe mit Dokumenten darin hin. „Und ich bin sicher, du hast das bis zur Silvester-Party deiner Schwester erledigt." Harrison nahm die Mappe stumm entgegen.

_11:30_

„Das heißt du kannst das machen? Super, danke, Jensen. Bis dann." Tru legte auf und seufzte erleichtert. „Jensen kann dich also fahren? Hier sind die Nüsse." Avery stellte die Nusssäcke in den Einkaufswagen und sah Tru fragend an. „Ja, kann er. Wir brauchen noch Obst." Sie fuhren den Einkaufswagen zur Obstabteilung.

„Aber, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso deine Schwester nicht einfach mit dem Abschleppdienst fahren kann. Oder einem Taxi", erklärte die Blonde. Tru zuckte die Schultern. „Wir sind eben eine fürsorgliche Familie", meinte sie und reichte Avery die Einkaufsliste.

„Orangen?" Jack hielt ihr ein Netz voller Orangen unter die Nase.

„Jack", stöhnte Tru.

„Und so sehen wir uns doch noch vor dem Jahreswechsel. Findest du diese der-Tag-wiederholt-sich-Sache nicht manchmal auch einfach wundervoll?" Jack seufzte glücklich.

„Manchmal schon, ja", erwiderte Tru und schob den Einkaufswagen ein Stück weiter. Jack folgte ihr. „Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken, Tru. Wie zu Beispiel darauf den Lauf des Schicksals zu verändern…" Tru blieb stehen und sah Jack todernst. „Hör zu, Jack, ich sage das nur einmal: Ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen. Niemals!", zischte sie und schob ihren Wagen einfach.

„Frohes neues Jahr!", rief ihr Jack hinterher.

„Kommt er nicht zu deiner Party?", erkundigte sich Avery.

„Nein, er ist nicht eingeladen."

_16:00_

„Sind wir nicht ein wenig früh dran?", erkundigte sich Jensen. „Ich will einfach nur sicher sein, dass alles glatt geht", meinte Tru und starrte auf die Straße.

Jensens Wagen quälte sich die Straße entlang. „Ich find's gut, dass wir zwei einen gemeinsamen Ausflug machen. Auch wenn's nur darum geht deine Schwester abzuholen", meinte Jensen, „Wir zwei. Alleine in einem Auto."

Er warf ihr einen viel sagenden Seitenblick zu. „Konzentrier dich lieber auf die Straße", warnte Tru.

Fünf Minuten später wanderte seine Hand an ihrem Knie empor. „Jensen! Ich meine es ernst!" Sie schlug seine Hand weg und sah ihn mit gespielter Empörung an. „Oh, komm schon, Tru. Nur ein kleiner Kuss." Jensen wandte sich ihr zu und bettelte sie förmlich um einen Kuss an. „Jensen, du solltest wirklich. Ich…" Ihr Blick glitt zufällig auf die Straße.

„Oh, mein Gott, Jensen! Pass auf!"

Aber es war zu spät. Die junge Frau auf der Straße starrte das Auto mit aufgerissenen Augen an und wurde auch schon vom bremsenden Vehikel zurückgestoßen.

Tru sprang aus dem zum stehen gekommenen Wagen und rannte zu der Frau hin.

„Wieso war sie plötzlich auf der Straße? Ich wollte nicht…ich…..", murmelte Jensen verstört.

Tru hatte die Frau erreicht und wollte den Puls fühlen, da wandte sich deren Kopf ihr zu und bat leise: „Tru, hilf mir!"

_A/N: Langsam wird es so richtig interessant._

_Es war eine Herausforderung Richards Reaktion auf den Tod seiner Tochter zu schreiben, aber ich glaube, ich hab's ganz gut hingekriegt. So wie ich ihn einschätze, ist das etwas das er hinnehmen würde, weil es sein muss, da es schon so gewesen ist. (War das verständlich?)_

_Mir gefiel Jack in dieser Szene im Übrigen sehr gut (ich weiß, ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt)- ich fürchte ich mag ihn einfach zu sehr._

_Reviews?_


	3. III

Disclaimer: „Tru Calling" gehört Jon Feldman und Co.

III.

Tru erwachte erneut in ihrem Bett. „Hier sind wir also wieder", murmelte sie abwesend. Sie zog sich schnell an und eilte aus ihrer Wohnung. Sie kam aber nur wenig Schritte weit bevor sie von Jack abgefangen wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Tru. Ich will ja wirklich nicht sagen: _Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt. _Andrerseits hab ich es wirklich gleich gesagt, also sag ich es wohl doch", begrüßte er sie. Tru nahm kaum Notiz von ihm, sondern eilte weiter in Richtung Frühstückscafè. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du eigentlich redest", meinte sie abwesend.

„Nun, weißt du, was das letzte Bild war, das ich von der armen sterbenden Frau von Gestern aufgefangen habe? Es war der Anblick des Mannes, der sie überfahren hat. Dein Freund Jensen. Aber ich nehme an, das weißt du alles", erklärte Jack großzügig.

Tru blieb stehen und starrte den jungen Mann trotzig an. „Das war ein Unfall. Es hätte jedem passieren können. Es hat nichts mit Jensen zu tun."

Jack sah sie stumm und wenig überzeugt an. „Wenn du das sagst, meine liebe Tru, dann wird es so wohl auch so sein." Tru schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Ihr Gegenspieler blieb zurück und rief ihr hinterher: „Grüß deine Schwester von mir!"

_8:20_

„Mery, ich bin's. Ich wollte dich nur noch mal an die Party heute Abend erinnern. Fahr rechtzeitig los. Ich hoffe, du hörst diese Nachricht ab." Tru legte auf und nahm gegenüber von Harrison Platz.

„Morgen, Tru! Hast du…", begann ihr Bruder, doch Tru ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Harri, stell jetzt keine Fragen, aber du musst Dad um seinen Wagen bitten und Meredith zur Silvester-Party abholen", erklärte sie schnell.

„Was? Wieso? Sie hat doch ein Geschäftsmeeting irgendwo in der Pampa. Sie wird doch mit Sicherheit ihren eigenen Wagen nehmen um dort hinzukommen…Oh, nein, es ist einer _dieser _Tage, nicht wahr? Wer ist gestorben? Sag nicht, dass es Meredith war." Harrison griff nach der Speisekarte. „Auf diesen Schock hin muss ich erst mal was essen…"

Tru erhob sich wieder. „Niemand wird sterben, wenn wir alles richtig machen. Versuch auf jeden Fall den Wagen zu bekommen und iss keine Eier! Ich muss mich mit Davis beraten", verkündete sie und düste auch schon wieder los. Ihr kleiner Bruder sah ihr einiger Maßen verwirrt hinterher. „Und jetzt hat sie mir noch nicht einmal gesagt, ob Meredith gestorben ist, oder nicht", murmelte er.

_8:30_

Richard Davies nahm Jacks Anruf entgegen. „Ja, was gibt es?"

„Hör zu, Richard, ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Aber falls Harrison oder Tru auftauchen und dich um dein Auto bitten, erfinde irgendeine Ausrede. Das ist sehr wichtig", erklärte Jack.

„Wieso? Ist der heutige Tag eine Wiederholung? Wer ist gestorben?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass alles für uns glatt läuft."

„Jack, es gefällt mir nicht außen vorgelassen zu werden. Ich will wissen, wer….."

„Ich muss auflegen, Richard. Ich habe zu arbeiten", unterbrach ihn Jack, „Bis später." Und schon hatte er aufgelegt.

Richard starrte frustriert auf den Telefonhörer. _Ich hasse es, wenn er so etwas tut._

_9:00_

Davis blickte auf, als Tru in sein Büro gerannt kam. „Tru! Was…"

„Davis, ich brauche Carries Auto", erklärte Tru sofort. Ihr Boss blinzelte verwirrt. „Bitte?"

„Ich brauche Carries Auto", wiederholte Tru, „Ihr beide seid doch jetzt zusammen, oder etwa nicht? Das bedeutet es sollte kein Problem sein irgendeine Ausrede zu finden, warum du ihr Auto brauchst."

Davis war noch immer verwirrt. „Vielleicht wäre es einfacher für mich zu verstehen, was los ist, wenn du es mir sagen würdest, Tru", meinte er langsam.

„Meredith ist gestorben. Dann hat sich der Tag wiederholt, und Jensen und ich haben, auf dem Weg zu ihr, eine junge Frau überfahren. Ich kann mir so einen Fehler kein zweites Mal leisten." Tru seufzte und setzte sich Davis gegenüber hin. „Ich fühle mich schuldig. Und das Schlimmste ist: Jack meint es wäre Jensens Schuld und nutzt das alles für seine Theorie, dass Jensens Rettung die Ordnung des Universums zerstört hätte. Was natürlich nicht stimmt, aber…na ja, ich will ihn, wenn möglich, eben nicht noch eine Chance geben Belege für diese Theorie zu sammeln."

Davis griff nach seinem Telefon. „Ich werde Carrie gleich anrufen", verkündete er und tippte auch schon eine Kurzwahl ein. Tru konnte, trotz der ernsten Situation, nicht anders als dies mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Nur…äh….für den Notfall", behauptete Davis, „Falls…äh…ein Angehöriger beim Identifizieren einen Zusammenbruch erleiden sollte." Tru grinste. „Natürlich."

„Carrie. Ja, ich freue mich auch dich zu hören. Ja, ich hab gut geschlafen. Nein, ich…Truisthier…ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir dein Auto borgen kannst. Ich brauche es für diese Sache. Du weißt schon für die Sache." _Wovon redet er? Haben die beiden jetzt schon einen geheimen Code, oder so was? _Davis schien angestrengt zu lauschen. „Oh. Ja, da kann man nichts machen." Er legte auf. „Carries Wagen ist in der Werkstatt", erklärte er, „Offenbar ist er gestern zusammengebrochen." Tru starrte ihn entsetzt an.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Selbst Jack hat es mir noch nie so schwer gemacht. Es ist fast so als wäre das Schicksal diesmal wirklich gegen mich…Oh, nein, das darf ich nicht einmal denken. _Tru schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Nun", meinte sie, „Hoffentlich hat Harrison mehr Glück."

_9:30_

„Nein! Warum nicht!"

Harrisons trotziger Blick spiegelte einen gewissen Anteil unterdrückter Wut wieder. Richard räusperte sich. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er gelernt, dass man seine Familie am Besten mit dem Offensichtlichsten belog. „Weil ich mein Auto brauche, deswegen nicht. Ich muss Jordan und die Kinder besuchen fahren und rechtzeitig wieder hier sein um Trus Party besuchen zu können." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Im Übrigen, hab ich einen Auftrag für dich", meinte er dann schnell. Zum Glück hatte Jacks Anruf ihn vorbereitet. Harrison wirkte entsetzt.

„Heute?", fragte der junge Mann ungläubig. „Ja, heute", bestätigte Richard trocken. Das darauf folgende Lachen seines Sohnes ignorierte er großzügig. Langsam schien Harrison aufzugehen, dass er es ernst meinte. „Dad, heute ist Silvester." Richard hob die schwarze Mappe von seinem Schreibtisch auf und hielt sie Harrison entgegen. „Und ich bin sicher, du hast das bis zur Silvester-Party deiner Schwester erledigt", meinte er nur.

_9:40_

„Dad hat dir einen Auftrag zugeteilt? Heute! Und er wollte den Wagen nicht hergeben!"

Tru seufzte lautlos, dann meinte sie schnell: „Nein, Harri, ist schon gut. Mehr konntest du nicht tun. Ich werde eben mit Jensen fahren." Dann musste es eben sein.

_11:30_

„Tru, du scheinst nervös zu sein. Stimmt was nicht?", erkundigte sich Avery beim Einkaufen. „Nein, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Tru schnell. Sie sah sich suchend um. Keine Spur von Jack. Das musste bedeuten, dass er etwas plante. Dieser Gedanke behagte ihr gar nicht.

_16:00_

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht jedem mit ihr fahren lassen würde, oder? Ich meine, wenn du nicht meine Freundin wärst…" Jensen schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis du sicher, dass ich nicht…", begann er dann von Neuem. „Nein, Jensen. Ich kann fahren", versicherte ihm Tru zum hundertsten Mal.

Eigentlich hätte sie Jensen ja am Liebsten gar nicht mitgenommen, aber er hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen. Solange er hier neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, hatte er wenigstens keine Chance die Frau von Gestern niederzufahren. Es war eine ganz einfache Rechnung. Sie würde Meredith retten, und Jack würde zugeben müssen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. _Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er vorhat. _Sie schob den Gedanken an ihr Gegenstück zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf das Fahren.

Jensen schien sich zu langweilen. Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann meinte er: „Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee dich fahren zu lassen. Immerhin sind wir zwei alleine. In einem Auto." Tru warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Nicht jetzt, Jensen", meinte sie. Trotzdem legte er die Hand auf ihr Bein. „Jensen, ich muss mich auf das Fahren konzentrieren", warnte sie. „Ich dachte, du bist eine gute Fahrerin. Komm schon, Tru. Wo bleibt dein Sinn fürs Risiko? Ich meine, immerhin lebt man nur einmal, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte der blonde Student. Tru warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Das klingt aber gar nicht nach dir. Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Gar nichts. Außer, dass wir unser Leben genießen sollten. Immerhin könnte jeder Atemzug unser letzter sein."

_Oh nein, mein Freund, fang mir jetzt nicht so an. Jack kann gar nicht recht gehabt haben. Ich meine, er ist der Tod. Es ist sein Job andere ins Jenseits zu bringen. Oder zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass sie tot bleiben. Er kann Leben und Tod also gar nicht objektiv sehen._

Tru starrte Jensen immer noch an. Der rief plötzlich: „Tru, pass auf!" Sie trat auf die Bremse, die Reifen quietschten. Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte. Dann endlich kam der Wagen zum Stillstand.

„A-alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte sich Tru mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Jensen nickte benommen. „H-hast du gesehen, was es war?" Er sah sie ernst an. „Nicht was, Tru. Wer", murmelte er. „Ich seh nach", meinte sie und stieg aus.

Mitten auf der Straße lag ein junger Mann. Es war also zumindest nicht die Frau vom gestrigen Tag. Er sah sie an. „Tru, nicht noch einmal!"

Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte einige Minuten lang auf die Decke über ihrem Bett. Irgendwie wurde alles immer komplizierter. _Nicht noch einmal. Meine Meinung.Aber was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann Meredith doch nicht sterben lassen._

Ihr Anrufbeantworter piepste. Jacks Stimmer erklang. „Guten Morgen, Tru. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber….Könntest du bitte damit aufhören arme Passante ins Jenseits zu befördern? Unfallopfer sind nicht unbedingt meine Lieblingsvisionen am Morgen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Also, wir sehen uns später." Sie starrte weiterhin an die Decke.

Dann griff sie nach dem Telefon. „Harri, ich brauch dich. Sei eine Nervensäge, tu was du willst, aber halte Meredith um jeden Preis davon ab zu ihrem Geschäftsmeeting zu fahren!"

_Reviews?_


	4. IV

IV.

_8:15_

„Harrison!" Meredith Davies traute ihren Augen nicht. „Was machst du bitte schön hier! Und das um diese Uhrzeit!" Harrsion schenkte ihr ein unschuldiges Lächeln. „Ich dachte, ich besuche einmal wieder meine große Schwester", erklärte er grinsend.

Meredith blinzelte. Und schloss die Türe vor der Nase ihres Bruders. Der klingelte erneut. Meredith seufzte und öffnete die Türe wieder. Sich zusammenreißend erkundigte sie sich entnervt: „Was willst du?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten den Tag zusammen verbringen. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht…" Harrisons Gesicht zierte noch immer das gleiche blöde Grinsen, das Meredith beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Korrektur, Harrison. Das haben wir noch nie gemacht. Ich bin die blonde Schwester, falls das deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist. Ich bin nicht Tru, die sich, trotz allem was dagegen spricht, damit zufrieden gibt, deinen Hintern an deiner Stelle aus Schwierigkeiten raus zu halten. Also, was _willst _du? Ist es Geld? Hast du den letzten Vorschuss, den dir Dad gegeben hat, schon wieder beim Glücksspiel verpulvert?"

Harrisons Miene verfiel während dieser kleinen Rede innerhalb von sekundenschnelle. „Zu deiner Information, Meredith", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Ich bin schon lange Zeit nicht mehr der Versager, der ich mal war, ich lebe nicht mehr einfach so in den Tag hinein. Ich habe einen ernstzunehmenden Job, übernehme Verantwortung und helfe Tru bei….bei all dem, wobei ich ihr eben helfe."

Meredith schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Das ist sehr schön, Harrison", meinte sie langsam. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend", mit diesen Worten knallte sie erneut die Tür vor der Nase zu. Auf sein darauf folgendes Sturmgeklingel reagierte sie nicht.

_8:25_

„Du siehst also, Davis, es ist offenbar wichtig, dass ich Jensen heute aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalte", schloss Tru, „Und zugleich muss ich einen Weg finden um Meredith zu retten."

Davis wippte nachdenklich in seinem Schreibtischsessel hin und her. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es keine bloßen Zufälle waren?", erkundigte er sich. Tru biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein", gab sie dann zu, „Ich bin mir ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob es nicht nur blöde Zufälle waren. Genau das ist mein Problem. Ich fange langsam an richtig paranoid zu werden. Irgendwie ist es Jack gelungen mir einzureden, dass Jensen die Ordnung des Universums durcheinander bringt. Und dabei bin ich mir ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er mir das nicht nur erzählt um mir heimzuzahlen, dass ich Jensen gerettet habe. Aber mir bleibt keine Wahl als auf die Ereignisse zu reagieren, oder?"

„Mmh, ja, das verstehe ich schon. Und wenn du dich um Jensen kümmerst, wer unternimmt dann etwas um Meredith zu retten?"

„Harrison."

Davis sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Ich gebe zu, dass Harrison gewisse…ähm… Fähigkeiten bewiesen hat, wenn es darum geht, dir bei deinen Missionen zu helfen, aber andrerseits kann er sehr…"

„…nervig sein?", vervollständigte Tru den Satz ihres Bosses, „Das ist wahr. Aber Meredith kann auch besonders stur sein. Manchmal muss man eben zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Ich muss jetzt los um Jensen zu suchen. Halt hier die Stellung. Ich ruf dich an, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Tru, ähm, soll ich zu der Party heute Abend etwas Bestimmtes mitbringen?", fragte Davis schnell bevor sie sein Büro verließ. Tru schüttelte den Kopf. „Falls wir es heute bis dahin schaffen sollten, meinst du. Nein. Aber du könntest mit Avery einkaufen gehen. Sie hat die Liste. Ich bin gegen 11 mit ihr verabredet", meinte sie, „Und wenn du schon dabei bist, könntest du für alle Fälle versuchen ein Auto aufzutreiben. Bis dann."

Sie wirbelte herum und eilte aus der Leichenhalle. Davis sah ihr etwas perplex hinterher. „Kein Problem", murmelte er.

_8:40_

Meredith wollte gerade in ihr Auto steigen, als sie jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Natürlich war es ihr Bruder. „Harrison, du bist ja noch immer hier", stellte sie fest. Harrison nickte ernst. „Ich habe beschlossen dich zu begleiten", erklärte er.

Meredith schloss kurz die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah Harrison an. „Du willst zu meinem Geschäftsmeeting mitkommen?", vergewisserte sie sich. Ihr Bruder nickte.

_Wohl kaum, mein Freund. _Sie stieg schnell ein und war bereit los zu fahren. Harrison saß sogar noch schneller neben ihr. _Das muss alles ein Traum sein. Ein Alptraum._

„Also", meinte Harrison unverfänglich, „Wo geht's hin?"

_9:00_

Jensen öffnete ihr ein wenig verschlafen aussehend die Wohnungstür.

„Du hast dich also nach mir gesehnt?", vermutete er.

„Ja genau", bestätigte Tru schnell, „Ich dachte, ich könnte den Großteil des Tages mit dir verbringen und…" …_dich aus Schwierigkeiten raushalten. _Jensen wirkte nachdenklich. „Hmh, verstehe", begann er langsam, „und ich weiß auch schon, was wir machen. Wir machen einen gemütlichen Silvesterspaziergang!"

_Wenn er mich nur nicht so anstrahlen würde. _„Weißt du, ich habe eigentlich eher gehofft und gedacht, dass wir den Tag drinnen verbringen, wo es sicher ist, verstehst du", meinte sie.

Jensen war offensichtlich verwirrt. „Sicher, Tru? Wieso hältst du einen Spaziergang für gefährlich? Ich meine, nachdem was mir fast passiert wäre, als ich im Caféhaus gesessen bin, kann ich ja verstehen, dass man mitunter ein wenig paranoid werden kann, aber genauso gut könntest du in der Dusche auf einer Seife ausrutschen und dir das Genick, oder ein Kasten könnte dich erschlagen, oder der Kühlschrank auf dich fallen, oder was auch immer, verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Natürlich, aber wir müssen das Unglück doch nicht unbedingt herausfordern, oder?", entgegnete Tru, „Und wir könnten…kuscheln." Sie schenkte ihm ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. Er fiel allerdings nicht darauf herein.

„Warum willst du mich unbedingt daran hindern, die Wohnung zu verlassen?", wunderte er sich. Tru suchte schnell nach einer Ausrede. „Weil, weil in deinem Horoskop steht, dass dir heute ein großes Unglück widerfahren wird", erklärte sie dann. Jensen blinzelte verwundert. „Horoskop? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du an so etwas glaubst. Du bist doch sonst nicht so mystisch unterwegs."

Tru seufzte. „Oh, ich habe mehr mit Mystik zu tun als man meinen möchte, Jensen. Auf jeden Fall wäre es mir lieber, wenn du heute drinnen bleibst." Sie sah ihren Freund bittend an. Dessen Miene erweichte sich. Er lächelte beruhigend und drückte ihr die Schulter. „Tru, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", versicherte er ihr, „Du solltest wissen, dass das täglich Horoskop meistens vom Verfasser frei erfunden wird. Und außerdem: Wenn du bei mir bist, was kann mir dann schon passieren?" Tru lachte gezwungen. „Ja, ich bin ein wahrer Schutzengel", meinte sie. _Nur leider geht es diesmal nicht darum dich zu retten._

_9:10_

„Hi, Tru, ich bin's. Die Mission ist gescheitert. Aber ich bin mitgefahren und hab ihre Fahrtzeit verzögert", erklärte Harrison seiner Schwester durchs Handy. „Was willst du damit sagen? Du sitzt bei Meredith im Auto!"

„Im Augenblick bin ich auf der Herrentoilette einer Autoraststätte. Aber ich fahre mit ihr, ja."

„Das trifft sich gut. Harri, hör zu, du musst dafür sorgen, dass ihr rechtzeitig wieder von dort wegfahrt, und du musst Meredith dazu bringen, dass du fahren kannst", schärfte ihm Tru ein.

„Das alles würde mir viel leichter fallen, wenn ich wüsste, worum es eigentlich geht", warf Harrison ein.

„Wenn du tust, was ich dir sage, dann hilfst du dabei Merys Leben zu retten."

„Wow, wow. Warte mal, von Merediths Leben war nie die Rede", unterbrach sie Harrison, „Was ist eigentlich…"

„Harrison! Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle raus kommst, dann komm ich rein! Oder ich fahre ohne dich!", drohte ihm Merediths Stimme von draußen. „Ich komme sofort!", brüllte Harrison zurück. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Tru. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen", wisperte er in sein Handy und legte auf. Er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

_9:20_

Jensen hielt Trus Hand in seiner und führte sie hinter sich her. „Jensen, wohin gehen wir?", erkundigte sie sich. „Das wirst du gleich sehen", meinte er, „Komm mit."

Er führte sie in eine kleine Garage. „Und was sagst du? Ich wollte sie dir schon lange zeigen."

Tru musterte die kleine Maschine. „Du hast dir ein Motorrad zugelegt?"

„Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Motorrad, Tru", tadelte sie Jensen und begann damit ihr zu erklären, worum genau es sich bei seiner Errungenschaft eigentlich handelte. Tru hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf so etwas stehst", meinte sie schließlich schwach. „Du magst Mystik und ich Motorräder. Wir haben beide unsere Geheimnisse", entgegnete Jensen. „Offenbar." _Wieso beunruhigt mich das so?_

Jensen warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Und? Willst du eine Runde drehen?"

Die Beunruhigung wurde stärker.

_9:30_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich so konfus gemacht hast, dass ich doch tatsächlich meine Unterlagen zu Hause vergessen habe!", schimpfte Meredith, „Ich sollte dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einfach aus meinem Wagen werfen!" Harrison machte ein „Es tut mir wirklich Leid"-Gesicht und murmelte etwas zerknirscht eine Entschuldigung.

„Das sollte dir auch Leid tun", meinte seine Schwester, „Ich werde mit Sicherheit zu spät kommen, und das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken!"

„Du solltest dich beruhigen. Wenn du dich weiterhin so aufregst, wirst du noch einen Unfall bauen", wandte Harrison ein. Meredith beschränkte sich darauf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu zuwerfen.

_9:35_

Tru hatte sich an Jensen festgeklammert und hoffte, das alles gut werden würde. „Jensen, du solltest langsamer fahren!", rief sie warnend. „Ach, Unsinn, Tru! Ich hab alles im Griff!", rief Jensen über seine Schulter zurück, „Wo bleibt dein Sinn für's Risiko." _Den hab ich langsam aber sicher vollkommen verloren. Ich hasse das alles hier. Wenigstens ist Meredith in Sicherheit. Es sei denn natürlich Jack lässt sich etwas einfallen um mir das Leben schwer zu machen._

Sie hatte nur wenige Augenblicke nicht aufgepasst, aber das reichte. Sie bekam nur noch mit, wie Jensen lauthals fluchte und die Spur wechselte. Die Maschine begann zu schlittern und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, tat ihr alles weh. _Was ist passiert? _Sie sah sich nach Jensen um. Er lag wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt leblos am Boden. Sie überprüfte den Puls und stellte zu ihrer großen Erleichterung fest, dass er nur bewusstlos war. Sie sah sich um und erblickte zwei Autofracks, von denen ihr eines sehr bekannt vorkam. _Oh, nein._

„Harrison! Meredith!" Sie stolperte zu dem Frack. Darin lagen zwei Körper.

Tru riss die Türe auf und beugte sich über ihre Schwester, die bewusstlos am Fahrersitz lag. Sie hatte eine Kopfverletzung, atmete aber noch. _Gott sei Dank._

„Nicht so, Tru", erklärte Harrisons Stimme plötzlich. Und der Tag begann von neuem. Schon wieder.

_Weiter geht's im großen Finale._

_Reviews?_


	5. V

V.

_Was soll ich nur machen? Was soll ich nur tun? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ein Plan. Ich brauche einen Plan. Jensen von Ärger abhalten und jemanden losschicken um Meredith abzuholen. Genau. Das ist ein Plan._

Sie atmete tief durch und richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. Heute musste alles glatt gehen, denn ansonsten würde sie mit Sicherheit durchdrehen.

_8:27_

„Ah, Tru, da bist du ja!" Tru nahm gegenüber von ihrem Bruder Platz. „Harri, ich brauche dich", begann sie langsam. Harrison sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist los? Oh, nein, es ist einer _dieser _Tage, nicht wahr?", vermutete er, „Was soll ich tun?"

„Du musst es einfach nur schaffen, Meredith von ihrem Geschäftmeeting abzuholen und zu meiner Party mitzubringen", erklärte Tru ihrem Bruder schnell, „Allerdings brauchst du einen Wagen. Und weil dein eigener in der Reparatur ist, Davis keinen hat und Dad seinen nicht herborgen wird, musst du Jensens nehmen." Harrison warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Und er wird ihn mir einfach so geben?"

Sie hatte sich schon wieder erhoben. „Das muss er." _Denn er selbst darf auf keinen Fall auch nur in die Nähe der Straße kommen._

_8:40_

„Vergiss nicht, dass du auf keinen Fall dein Auto an Davis oder Tru verborgen darfst, Carrie", schärfte Jack seiner Gesprächspartnerin ein, „Platziere dich in der Leichenhalle, und erstatte mir Bericht, über alles, was sich dort so tut."

„Mach ich", erwiderte Carrie durch das Handy, „Allerdings würde es mir leichter fallen dir zu helfen, wenn du mir sagen würdest, was los ist." Jack seufzte nur. _Immer wollen alle alles wissen. Auf diese Weise zu arbeiten, ist verdammt schwer. _„Es ist nicht so wichtig, worum es geht. Hab einfach ein Auge auf Tru und die Dinge, die sie tut", meinte er, „Das sollte genügen. Alles andere wird sich wie von selbst erledigen."

_9:00_

„Du hast dich also nach mir gesehnt?", vermutete Jensen und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „So ähnlich", erklärte Tru schnell, „Ich dachte, ich könnte den Großteil des Tages mit dir verbringen und dir zugleich bei deinem Praktikum helfen." Jensen sah sie verwirrt an. „Praktikum? Welches Praktikum? Ich mache zur Zeit kein Praktikum", wunderte er sich.

Tru nickte. „Ab jetzt machst du eines. Und zwar in der Leichenhalle. Ich hab schon alles mit Davis besprochen. Wenn du heute schon anfängst, kannst du es schneller einreichen und ersparst dir dann später eines aus der ganze verpflichtenden Reihe von Praktiken", erklärte sie, „Und außerdem könnten wir zusammen arbeiten."

Jensen sah sie ungläubig an. „Tru, nimm mir das nicht übel, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich in einer Leichenhalle arbeiten möchte. Ich meine, dir macht das ja anscheinend Spaß, aber ich will Arzt werden und nicht Pathologe", erklärte er langsam. „Ich doch auch", erwiderte Tru, „Und aus Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen, nirgendwo lernt man mehr als bei dem Aufschneiden von Toten. Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich das alles umsonst für dich arrangiert habe? Es sollte ein Silvester-Geschenk sein…"

„Oh, nein, ich bin dankbar. Wirklich dankbar", versicherte ihr Jensen schnell, „Ich…äh…zieh mich schnell um, und dann können wir los. Du kannst mich ja einweisen."

Tru strahlte ihn an. „Wunderbar! Ach, und Harrisons Auto ist kaputt. Kannst du ihn deines für heute borgen? Du brauchst es schließlich nicht."

_9:11_

„Harrison, du kriegst das Auto. Aber fahr rechtzeitig los. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, hörst du?"

„Kein Problem, Sis. Ich mach das. Vertrau mir nur." _Ich hoffe wirklich, dass diesmal alles gut geht._

Jensen machte sich ganz gut an seinem ersten Tag in der Leichenhalle. Vor allem hielt er sich von der Straße fern, und das war schon einmal ein riesiger Vorteil. Langsam begann Tru zu hoffen, dass der Tag diesmal ohne Toten zu Ende gehen würde.

Davis tat sein Bestes um Jensen mit Nichtigkeiten zu beschäftigen, allerdings war er ein wenig abgelenkt, weil Carrie vorbei gekommen war. _Merkwürdig. Die letzten Male war sie doch nicht hier. Allerdings vielleicht doch und ich war nur zu beschäftigt um es mitzubekommen. _Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit bevor sie sich mit Avery zum Einkaufen treffen würde. Sie könnten Jensen mitnehmen und dann würde sie ihn überreden ihr bei den Vorbereitungen für die Party zu helfen.

Wenn Harrison rechtzeitig losfuhr, sollte alles glatt gehen. Er würde Meredith mitnehmen und mit ihr bei der Party auftauchen. Der einzige Faktor, der ihr noch Sorgen machte, war Jack. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht gemeldet, was immer verdächtig war. Offenbar plante er etwas – und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das war. Aber vermutlich war es etwas Fieses und Gemeines. Etwas, das sie aus dem Konzept werfen würde. _Aber davon lasse ich mich nicht beunruhigen. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er vorhat._

_16:00_

Harrison war besonders früh losgefahren, um auf jeden Fall rechtzeitig anzukommen. Immerhin wäre es sehr blöd, wenn er Meredith verpassen würde, denn dann hätte er nicht nur den ganzen Weg umsonst gemacht, sondern auch Tru enttäuscht, und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Sein Magen grummelte, wie schon den ganzen Tag lang. Er hätte diese Eier im Frühstückscafé nicht essen dürfen. Mit denen hatte irgendetwas nicht gestimmt. _Aber woher hätte ich das vorher wissen sollen? _Er musste dringend eine Fahrpause einlegen um den Inhalt seines Magens zu entleeren.

_19:30_

_Ich muss daran denken rechtzeitig loszufahren, sonst komme ich noch zu spät zu Trus Silvester-Party. _Meredith lächelte ihren Kollegen freundlich zu. _Ich hasse das alles hier. Aber was bleibt mir anders über, als ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen. _Sie nickte und erweckte den Anschein aufmerksam zu zuhören. _Tru wird mich umbringen, wenn ich zu spät komme._

_20:00_

„Davis! Carrie! Kommt rein!" Davis und seine attraktive Begleitung betraten die Wohnung. „Scheinen ja schon alle da zu sein", bemerkte Davis, „Alle außer…" Tru warf einen alarmierten Blick in Richtung Carrie. „Ja, Harri neigt dazu zu spät zu kommen. Aber ich bin sicher, er wird jede Minute gemeinsam mit Meredith hier auftauchen", erwiderte sie beruhigend lächelnd. _Wenn es nur so wäre. Komm schon, Harri. Lass mich nicht im Stich._

Davis und Carrie begaben sich zum Buffet. Die Türglocke läutete. Tru eilte in Richtung Türe und riss sie auf. „Harri, ich….Oh." Es war nur ein Lieferant. „Entschuldigung, ich bin auf der Suche nach Elise Mitchell", meinte dieser freundlich. Tru seufzte. „Da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Ich kenne keine Elise Mitchell", meinte sie. „Oh. Nun, trotzdem danke. Frohes Neues Jahr." „Ihnen auch." Tru schloss die Türe wieder und versuchte ihre blank liegenden Nerven zu beruhigen. Dann beschloss sie Harrison anzurufen.

„He, Tru kannst du…" „Später, Jensen", wimmelte sie ihren Freund ab und suchte sich einen stillen Ort zum Telefonieren. Dann wählte sie Harrisons Handynummer. „Komm schon, Harri. Heb ab", beschwor sie ihren Bruder. Endlich meldete sich dieser. „Tru, es tut mir so leid. Ich bin gerade angekommen um Meredith abzuholen, aber sie ist schon weg", erklärte er, „Ich musste andauernd anhalten, weil ich mir den Magen an diesen blöden Eiern im Frühstückscafé verdorben hatte, und hab deswegen zu lange gebraucht…" Tru unterbrach ihren Bruder: „Wie meinst du das, sie ist weg. Ist sie schon losgefahren?" Es folgte eine kurze Pause. Dann erklärte Harrison: „Das ist ja das merkwürdige an der ganzen Sache. Ihr Auto steht noch hier, mit zerstochenen Reifen, aber es gibt keine Spur von Meredith." _Wie bitte? _„Willst du damit sagen, dass sie verschwunden ist!" _Das darf alles nicht wahr sein. _„Vielleicht hat sie irgendjemand mitgenommen", schlug ihr Bruder vor, „Ich fahr jetzt auf jeden Fall zurück. Vielleicht treffe ich sie unterwegs." Tru seufzte. „Na gut, aber fahr vorsichtig", ermahnte sie ihn, „Ich will nicht, dass dir noch mal was passiert." _Das wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt um sich zu besaufen._

_21:00_

Meredith war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Tru lief fast schon die Wände hoch. Sie hatte ihre Schwester in der letzten dreiviertel Stunde in etwa tausendmal angerufen, aber Mery hatte nicht abgehoben. Sie hatte sogar ihren Vater angerufen und gefragt, ob er in den letzten Stunden etwas von seiner ältesten Tochter gehört hatte, natürlich ohne Erfolg. Jensen hatte sie auf ihr nervöses Verhalten angesprochen, aber sie hatte ihn unwirsch zurückgewiesen.

Zumindest schienen sich ihre Gäste gut zu amüsieren. Davis hatte offenbar etwas zu viel Alkohol erwischt, denn er wirkte leicht angeheitert und begann schon zu lallen. Carrie schien das nicht groß zu stören, während Avery sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert von dem merkwürdigen Mann fernhielt.

_Ich hoffe, es geht ihr gut. Wenn sie mit jemand anderen gefahren ist, dann….Aber was, wenn ihr trotzdem was passiert?_

_22:00_

„Nein, ich hab keine Spur von Meredith gefunden, aber bei dem Wetter und dem Monsterverkehr hab ich dazu auch gar keine Chance. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es noch vor Mitternacht zurückschaffe", erklärte Harrison, „Aber vielleicht hatte Meredith Glück und ist dem allen davongefahren."

„Ja", murmelte Tru, „Vielleicht."

_23:00_

„Dad, wie schön, dass du kommen konntest." Tru ließ ihren Vater herein. „Du hast nicht zufällig Meredith auf deinem Weg hierher getroffen, oder?" Richard Davies warf seiner Tochter einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich heute nach Meredith fragst", stellte er fest, „Sag mir die Wahrheit: Denkst du sie nimmt wieder Drogen?" Tru schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Nein. Sie ist nur nicht erreichbar, und sie wollte heute kommen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, das ist alles!" Sie wippte unruhig auf und ab. Richard maß sie misstrauisch, fast so als würde er nun denken, dass sie diejenige war, die Drogen nahm. „Tja, eh, Harrison wird es heute nicht schaffen. Er hat sich den Magen verdorben", stotterte Tru, „Gib mir deinen Mantel, und amüsier dich. Aber halt dich von meinem Boss fern, er ist heute ein wenig…lustig." Ihr Vater reichte ihr seinen Mantel, ohne sie weniger merkwürdig anzusehen, und mischte sich dann unter die anderen Gäste. _Mery, wo steckst du bloß?_

_23:53_

Tru traf fast der Schlag als ihre Schwester dann plötzlich vor ihr stand. „Meredith! Wann bist du denn gekommen!" Meredith warf ihr Haar zurück. „Ach, schon vor einer Viertelstunde. Dad hat uns rein gelassen. Er meinte, du wärst etwas von der Rolle", meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das kann ich verstehen. Ich sag dir, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Tag. Ich dachte schon, ich komme nie mehr nach Hause. Irgendjemand hat meine Reifen zerstochen. Alle vier! Kannst du dir das vorstellen! Ich dachte, ich drehe durch." Tru blinzelte. „Aber wie…wie bist du dann hergekommen?", fragte sie langsam. „Oh, ein Freund von dir ist zufällig vorbei gekommen, und hat mich mitgenommen. Er war mein Lebensretter. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde ich vermutlich immer noch im Regen stehen und auf den Abschleppdienst warten."

„Ein Freund von mir!"

„Ja, er ist jetzt auch hier."

Tru war vollkommen verwirrt. „Wer…"

„Oh, sein Name ist Jack Harper", erklärte Meredith, „Dort drüben ist er ja." Sie deutete über Trus Schulter hinweg, und tatsächlich stand Jack mitten in ihrer Wohnung und unterhielt sich mit Avery. „Entschuldige mich kurz", murmelte Tru und steuerte auf ihr Gegenstück zu.

„Hallo, Jack", begrüßte sie ihn. „Tru! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Nette Party hast du hier aufgezogen", grinste er sie an. Tru packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in eine ruhigere Ecke. „Warum hast du…", begann sie. „Nun", meinte Jack, „Du hast die Regeln gebrochen, als du Jensen gerettet hast, also hab ich mir gedacht, ich könnte das auch mal tun." _Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn. _„Aber, aber….du ….du bist der Tod!", protestierte sie. „Komm schon, Tru. Ich helfe deiner Schwester, und du beleidigst mich anstatt dich zu bedanken?", empörte sich Jack, „Ich bin nicht der Tod. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass die Menschen, denen es bestimmt ist zu sterben, das auch tun." Tru massierte sich die Schläfen. „Aber Meredith…", begann sie von Neuem. „Sie hätte sterben sollen, ja. Andrerseits ist da noch diese Sache mit Luc, also war ich dir wohl Einen schuldig", gab Jack zu.

„Und das ist dir über Nacht eingefallen?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur, dass die ständigen Wiederholungen von diesem Tag aufhören. Im Übrigen siehst du doch ein, dass dein Freund Jensen eine Anomalie ist, oder?" Tru starrte Jack entgeistert an. „Nein!" Jacks Mundwinkeln zuckten. „Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden", schlug er vor.

_Das muss seine neue Masche sein. Er will, dass ich mich in falscher Sicherheit wiege und denke, er hätte aufgegeben, aber in Wahrheit hat er das gar nicht, sondern plant irgendetwas anderes, von dem ich nichts bemerken soll._

„Zehn!"

_Und er hat Meredith nur gerettet, damit ich ihm was schuldig bin, und er mir das bei nächster Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben kann._

„Acht!"

_Was? Der Countdown!_

„Sieben!"

Sie sah sich schnell nach Jensen um. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr vor Mitternacht zu ihm zu gelangen.

„Sechs!"

„Fünf!"

„Vier!"

„Drei!"

„Zwei!"

„Eins!"

Und dann küsste er sie. Jack küsste sie und hauchte ihr „Frohes neues Jahr" ins Ohr. Tru starrte ihn nur groß an.

Das neue Jahr hatte begonnen.

**Ende**

_A/N: Das war's. Endlich hat Tru das Jahr 2005 erreicht._

_Übrigens, war es natürlich Jack der Meredith Reifen durchstochen hat. (Alle vier. So ein Mistkerl)._

_Wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr in der Fortsetzung, die den Titel „Who wants to live forever?" tragen wird. Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht genau, wann ich die zu schreiben beginnen._

_Reviews?_


End file.
